Dying Devotion
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Kakashi has a daughter, Arienne Hatake, who was seperated at the age 2. She meets Haku then and they become close friends. in order to save eachother, one meets and end in life.


Dying Devotion

By: MyxLittlexTohma

"Oh love, dying devotion, over and over, thus for who I am, cannot be done." One young girl spoke, she was Kakashi's young daughter, she was the apple of his eye, her trailing long silver hair, her blue eyes to make it bring out, the sharingan to her left eye, her name was Arienne Hatake.

Seperated at the age two ((2)), Arienne was taken to a land away from the leaf village, she lived where it always snowed. There, she met a young boy, Haku.

Haku and Arienne had always played together until and incident occurred, where Haku makes a mistake by revealing a secret power in which he and his mother kept secret from Haku's father and the villagers, Haku's mother was killed by his father.

When Arienne found out, she went after for Haku, she was knocked out in the process and had forgotten what she was after.

_**5 years into the future. . . .**_

"Ah, what shall I do? There was a reason for my look. . ." Arienne puts her hand to her head, she sweats. "I'll find out eventually. . ." She finishes her tea she had ordered, she was sitting at a ramen stand, she turns her head to see a young man who happened to be her age, she wondered deeply, because she noticed he kept look on her.

"Excuse me sir. . .any reason to keep eye on me?" She asks, turning to put a hand on his left shoulder. "My apologies for in your beauty. . .Uh, I meant for the stare." She saw him blush after his line, she shyly kisses his cheek.

"You're the first to say. . ." she added.

"Really. . .?" he asked, trying not to look at her, she smiles softly. "Yes, I've been kept away, never really thought about things. I only lived my life with on friend, thus, I've lost my friend and I don't want to believe he's dead." She answers, trying to explain the whole situation, she felt a gentle touch to her face, it was the young man whom took her lips, he blushed, but she did as well. Lost in thought, she kept her eyes on him. "My name is Demon. . .yours?" he asks, parting himself.

"Arienne. . .Arienne Hatake. . ." She answers straightly, Demon smiled softly at the sound of her name.

"I. . .I. . ." She tried to speak out, he took her lips once again. "Love you." she finished after the gentle kiss, she kisses him in return.

"It can't be. . ." A voice among the trees, watching them, she was known as Mizu of the flames, but to think of it, her name meant 'water.' "Always rejected other girls. . Why her?" Mizu gritted her teeth, angry just looking at the girl in Demon's arms. "I cannot except her. . ." she put her hand to her chest.

"I will be back." Demon stroke her soft cheek, he stood and walked off, Arienne stands. A struck of flames surrounded a small area, revealing a figure. "You will die here and now, you will not see a single grub again!" Mizu was in stance, Arienne stared at her blankly. "Wha. . .?" she was lost completely.

"No one takes the one I love away!" She was angry, starting to go after Arienne, she dodges and summons chains, which wrapped around Mizu, draining her chakra and taking it in her own body.

Mizu let out a wince as Arienne un-did the summon. "He was the one to have come to me." Arienne stated, dodging attacks. "What do you say? You first kissed him!" Mizu added, putting together a few hand signs. "No, that was after a little conversation!" Arienne acted, Mizu bit her finger, summoning a wolf. "This is your end! Jacks, supper time!" She stood high on the wolf's back.

"I don't think so," Arienne waved her hands, a black panther jumps on the wolf and shreds him, allowing Mizu to fall, Arienne had a blade to Mizu's throat. "You lost, give up." Arienne was injured from the amount of chakra she lost, she fell back, Demon had finally returned.

"I believe you tried to harm her while I was away?" He spoke in anger, Mizu stepped back, gritting her teeth, "Amazing." Another girl clapped silently, Demon turned to her. "I think you encouraged Mizu to Hurt Arienne," he spoke, picking up Arienne. "Now now, why would I do something that would hurt you?" She asked, giving out a sigh, she put her hands on her hips. "Sorry Yumeki, I'm going. . .to take her to the hospital." Demon carefully held her and began to run.


End file.
